


What Lies Beneath

by likeit_loveit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeit_loveit/pseuds/likeit_loveit
Summary: Crowley gets a bloody nose. Cue fluff.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

You noticed it some time ago.

Crowley wasn’t an especially endearing man, demon, but he never was carelessly cruel. Sometimes though, if he happened to be bumped into on a walk, or, in one spectacular case, an overeager waitress slightly caressed his hand, he seemed to seethe. (He bared his teeth at the waitress and attempted to hiss before you could stop him.)

Knowing nothing else except the signs, ones you had experienced before as well, you endeavored to see how long until he noticed.

What would he notice?

You started out small and subtle. Fingertip to fingertip when he passed you a cup of tea, knees grazing slightly through denim and skirt when he plopped next to you in the bookshop. Casual things, everyday touches humans never truly notice but you always had. Shoulders bumping gently when trying to scoot him out of your way for “just a sec, love”. Touch he didn’t initiate, which in every other case seemed an irritant, but with you just gained a small shift in the tense line of his spine.

A couple weeks of small, normal touch and you decided to level up a smidge.

Now when he’d pass you a cup of tea (”Why can’t you reach it yourself?” “I’m reading here if you can’t tell, Crowley.”) you’d take it upon yourself to cup his hand gently with both as he handed it to you. Just enough pressure to stroke the back of his hand while seeming completely innocuous. You worked in the bookshop with Azi, who giggled at watching you press your hand into Crowley’s lower back to move him away from a bookshelf you didn’t really need to get to just then but you might as well do it now, two birds one stone and all that.

Within the month of gentle pressure you witnessed a superbly flustered Crowley when on complete accident you swear you happened to tumble into his chest in his flat, the revolving door “hit me on the ass I swear it hates me”, for just a second before righting yourself. His usually cool demeanor just a little shaken, a dust of red barely along his cheekbones as he quipped back.

You took it up another notch.

Admittedly, it wasn’t your best plan especially when dealing with a touch starved demon, but the touches were starting to grate on you too. You needed more. Your family, while tactile, never truly sated your need for skin on skin. Sex only lasted for so long, and unless you had a partner that would cuddle and reassure you, there were few instances of pure, uninhibited touch.

So really, you both were to blame for this.

“Crowley what are you doing?”

He looked up from the sofa in the back of the shop, eyes hidden behind his glasses as his head lolled to see you from his sprawl.

“I’m listening to you play nice with the other humans. So dreadful the other humans I don’t know how you stand them.”

You looked at him, truly looked. One hand on its matching thigh, the other tossed over the sofa arm his head rested on, feet dangling over the other. You coveted the slim line of skin showing between his low hanging jeans and risen shirt.

You smirked, “Yes, well since I am a human, it seems I should play nice. Though the one boy that keeps coming in for my number tried to get a little handsy today, not that I necessarily minded,” you muttered the last bit under your breath. You should have known better, the demon in company had a tendency to hear everything. 

“Why, oh why, didn’t you mind, deary?” You had moved to pick up some books and upon hearing the words spoken right in your ear you flailed, smacking Crowley right in the nose and falling straight on your butt. You pushed your hair out of your face, trying to calm your racing heart as you looked up at Crowley, now sporting broken glasses and bleeding nose.

“I didn’t think demons could get a bloody nose, let me take a look.” You stood up, grabbing his arm and sitting him back down on the sofa.

Taking off his glasses and turning his head toward you, you prodded at his face, making sure his nose was aligned and not broken anywhere, pinching the bridge to stem the flow of ichor.

Voice nasally from the pinch, “We don’t. Congratulations, you’ve given me my first,” Crowley glared at you from behind your hand.

You patted his cheek softly, “Well now you know what it feels like. Be glad it’s not broken. I think you just got a nice shock in there, nothing serious.”

Showing him how to pinch the bridge of his nose you went to wet a cloth for clean up.

You came back and went to dab at his face and he flinched. A full body jerk away from you.

“Crowley?”

He looked at you, golden eyes full with only a line of pupil. Fearful eyes. You sat there, stunned.

“I’m not going to hurt you sweetheart, let me help,” you cooed gently. You ignored the part where he could miracle it all away, wanting him to keep his focus on you and only you. You lifted the cloth again, slowly, letting him see every intention in your movements. Softly, you took his hand in your unoccupied one, prying it away from his face, blood flow stopped fortunately. His eyes kept flitting between the cloth and your face, finally resting his gaze on your eyes.

You smiled, lips curling up reassuringly. Letting the cloth do the work, you patted his nose and lips, clearing the drying blood. His hand was tight around your own, his other knuckling the fabric of his jeans.

When it was all cleaned away, you dropped the fabric into your lap, dry enough it didn’t soak into your leggings. You slowly lifted your free hand back to his face, his snake eyes catching every movement, shoulders a tense line below his neck.

Grabbing his chin in your fingers your stroked his jaw, his eyes fluttering and slitting in the way cats and snakes do when petted there just right.

He sighed softly, barely an exhalation of breath, and you chuckled, “If I had known you’d react like this I would’ve done it sooner.”

His eyes opened and narrowed at you, focus intent on your laughing face. He didn’t seem amused in the slightest, much more cat than snake in the expression.

You stroked more firmly, nails catching enough to make him relax even more.

“I hate you,” he grumbled barely able to speak. You hummed at him, pulling his lax arms around you as you leaned back into the sofa, still scratching under his chin, resting his head on your chest.

“You only ever have to ask for this, darling” you tell him as you run your other hand through the short hair at the base of his neck, feeling him melt into a puddle on top of you.

He mutters into your neck, probably unflattering things about your mother (which you completely understand), as he tightens his arms around you sprawling his legs so you’re wrapped around each other. You continue to pet him as he smothers you, legs intertwined eventually, hands under your shirt cradling your spine and shoulders, nose in your neck under your jaw, both of you succumbing to a doze as you lay there warm and content with touch.

(If this is how Aziraphale found you both he definitely would not take a picture with your phone for you, and definitely would not take the discarded wash cloth or cover you both with the fluffiest blanket he has. Or at least he would never admit to it. But finally, what took you so long.)


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy steamy.

Waking up warm and comfortable, if with a stiff neck and numb left hand, was a rare occurrence for you. Your mind was relaxed and refreshed, that way it felt when a nap or good sleep finally hit you and just let you rest.

You could feel the muscles in your body loose and tingly, flexing your toes you felt them pop and stretch satisfying your hind brain. Trying to move your arms above you to open your spine you discovered your left arm was stuck.

Slitting your eyes open your vision was obscured with vivid red tufts. You were confused for a few seconds, mind trying to explain why a shock of red hair was laying on your chest. When the head moved, exposing a sharp nose and thin lips, the previous night, did you two sleep through the night or day what time is it, came back to you.

Looking down at your chest and the long body on top of yours, everything from last night flooded through your brain. Smacking Crowley to the point of a bloody nose, how has no one else given him one, cleaning his face, comforting him, and apparently falling asleep tangled together.

You knew it was most likely, probably, definitely a bad idea to wake up like this. Yeah, you and Crowley had been closer lately (”Aww, you two make a cute couple!” “Um, we’re not-” “We’re not tog-” “It’s so nice seeing such a cute couple out and about nowadays, I miss young love!”), but you also knew that Crowley had no such interest in you, at least that he’s shown, and you’d rather just stay close friends than potentially ruin everything with him.

It was a hard rope to walk. Especially the last couple months of giving him the touch he so obviously needed. You wanted for it to be reciprocated, wanted to feel the affection and adoration from someone who you adored just as much. You wanted to know that everything was the same for him as it was for you.

Hope was a hard thing to hold on to.

Crowley shifted, hands curling around your waist and shoulder, hands you hadn’t realized were there. He tightened his grip, exhaling into your neck when he relaxed back into you, smushing your breasts into his chest, knee perilously close between your thighs.

“Quit moving.”

You didn’t realize you were shifting your hips and rubbing your legs against his and stopped immediately, body stock still.

Crowley lifted his head, golden eyes finding yours, pupils sleepy slits under mussed hair, “Now you feel like a board of wood, why so tense darling?”

Trying to relax, relax relax relax you’re okay you’re fine, you smirked thinking about a multitude of wood jokes that definitely weren’t appropriate at the time but he started it so the fault wasn’t yours.

He cocked an eyebrow at your sudden humor and you felt his fingers stroking your waist, goosebumps breaking out at the soft touch.

“For how skinny you are, you’d think you wouldn’t crush me, but here you are suffocating me,” you smiled, tilting your head and gazing at him, his eyes narrowing at your teasing. He pulled the hand off your waist using it to shift and brace himself above you.

His lips curled slightly, “Teasing me isn’t going to get me off you, sweetheart. In fact in might just make me more comfortable.” He relaxed his lower body into you, spreading your legs and bringing a deep flush up your chest to your face, don’t get your hopes up don’t get your hopes up stop.

You whimpered out his name, “Crowley. What’re you, ahem, what’re you doing?”

He grinned, obviously aware of the effect he was having on you. He leaned down, nose to nose with you, why is he so close you’re going to go crossed eyed, “Darling girl, you think I wouldn’t notice how much you’ve been touching me?”

Oh shit.  
“You think I haven’t seen how you look at me? Haven’t seen the way you light up when we brush against each other? When we talk about the history of damn near everything? Woman, you are one of the least subtle people I know, only trumped by Aziraphale who’s been completely transparent in his goal of pushing us together,” his eyes had hooded, every word spoken on your lips.

Your eyes widened at his ending words, “I kept telling him to stop, I’m sorry. I know you don’t feel the sa-” he cut you off, smashing his lips to yours.

You yelped below his mouth, hand sliding up his chest in reflex to the sudden movement. Lids sliding closed you tentatively kissed the demon back, gripping his shirt in your hands when his own cupping your shoulder blade pulled you up into him completely.

Angling your head you threw yourself into the kiss, opening up to his questing tongue when he swiped across the seam of your lips. His mouth was hot as he battled with your tongue, winning the fight for dominance.

One hand on his chest, shirt gripped tight in your fist, the other scoring nail marks down his back after its wandering under his shirt. You felt the muscles in his back flex and shift under your nails, the movement making you dig your fingers deeper.

He groaned into your mouth, bodies pressed together, every hard line and soft curve melded as one.

The demon invading your mouth sat up, pulling you with him, small and pliant in his arms. Tugging on your shirt he broke free of your mouth, slipping off his jacket he then proceeded to do the most sinful thing you ever watched. Reaching behind his head, tugging the collar and pulling the v-necked shirt smoothly over his head and to the floor.

Watching a guy do that was better than a strip tease you were positive holy shit you’re gonna die with this man his chest is even better with a shirt off dear whoever.  
He grinned at your struck face while lowering his hands to the hem of your shirt, so distracting you couldn’t even take yours off shit, helping you rid yourself of the offending garment. Free to gaze upon you he took you in, breasts quivering with every heaving breath taken from your lungs, skin flushed with a sheen of sweat, swollen red lips panting, heavy eyes hooded with your arousal.

Sucking on his teeth Crowley looked at you with the gaze of a man who knew a prize was in front of him that wasn’t deserved. It was the gaze you had always wished to be the subject of, the woman to make a man fall on his knees and pray.

You found you quite liked the image of Crowley on his knees in front of you. Food for thought of another time, rain check.

In accordance to your own unvoiced wishes, Crowley ran his hands along your still clothed legs to your now unclothed waist, brushing along slick skin.

You felt how warm his hands were, long fingers digging into plush flesh until he reached your satin and lace covered breasts. He leaned forward pushing you flush into the couch, no longer propped up, to melt you with his mouth yet again. But instead of devouring your mouth he attacked your jawline, nipping and sucking down your neck to your still heaving chest.

Pushing a hand into his hair you gasped as his teeth and tongue made contact with a bare nipple, completely and utterly clueless to the fact that he had snuck a hand under you to unclasp the fabric from his desire. You gripped his shoulder as he sucked and nibbled at the hardening peak, pulling his hair enough to make him groan around the flesh on his tongue.

You moaned at warm hands making their way across your body, one coming down to cup your hip, guiding your leg to wrap around his waist. He ground his hips into yours, sucking harshly. The absolute pleasure singing through your veins causing your back to arch deliciously into him, you groaned out his name.

Crowley pulled away from your breast, surging up and meeting your mouth again as he continued to roll his hips with yours.

“Oh dear. I, erm, do apologize for the interruption,” Crowley’s head shot up, you could feel your own face pale in utter mortification.

You looked over to where Aziraphale was standing, hands clasped and face only barely tinged with pink. Groaning you beat the back of your head into the sofa, why did you still have to be in the bookshop at least you still had your pants on.  
Reopening your eyes you were met with a glare you had never seen the likes of on Crowley’s face, you were very glad it was not aimed at you for the heat of just being in its presence made you want to run.

Aziraphale continued, “Please do become decent, I have a shop to run.”

And with a bastard smirk the angel turned around and started through the shelves.

Crowley turned his face slowly back to yours, “This isn’t over.”

You felt your own bastard smirk curl your lips, “Not by a long shot sweetheart.”

(Unbeknownst to the two of you Aziraphale was positively cackling with delight in the front room.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got away from me. Sorry not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr saw these first @hopeinahotbox  
> I do prompts :)  
> Love ya'll!


End file.
